objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Thunderchild Scene (Jacknjellify's WoTW RP)
Synopsis The Meepleian Thunderchild must arrive in Mepolis, but the Martian Tripods comes and fight in war in the ocean. The objects win it, and they head towards Mepolis. Transcript * MePhone4: (Inside a Thunderchild) Alright we're heading to Mepolis. * Cake: THE Mepolis? * MePhone4: Of course. Suddenly, the Objects and Meeple hears a Martian Tripod's horn. * Bubble: Did you guys hear that? * Donut: Uhh... guys? Objects and Meeple sees sight of the Martian Tripods. * MePhone4: Oh god.. * Ruby: *Gasp!* * Firey: Martians.. * MePhone4S: You've god to be kidding me.. * Martian Tripod #8: UUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA The Meepleian Thunderchild starts activating cannons at sight of the Martian Tripods. * MePhone4: Alright, FIRE! The Meepleian Thunderchild's cannons blast up the Martian Tripod fleet. * Donut: Nice going! * MePhone4: Thanks! Now the trip is safe, but that doesn't mean the destination isn't. I've done some research and Martian Invaders hate water. They're more of a fire-type. * Martian Tripod #5: (Beams at one of Meepleian Thunderchild's Cannons with a heat ray) The Meepleian Thunderchild's cannon destroys the Tripod. * Alert System: Breach at Cannon #3 on starboard. * MePhone4: Are you kidding me? I gotta check this out. * Martian Invader #7: (Inside Tripod) *Speaking in Oongi* (Get ready to fire some cannons.) * Ruby: (Dragged by a Martian Tripod #3) AAAHHH!!!! HELP ME!!!! Objects pull Ruby away from the invader. A ripping sound ensures. It was the sound of Ruby's skirt ripping, shortening the hem. * Ruby: Oh geez! That was one of my FAVORITE skirts! * Flower: Oh god. Whatever you do, don't jump! The Meepleian Thunderchild releases Meepleian Tripods with an invisible shield and some Meeple inside. * Martian Tripod #7: (Beams at MePhone6's Tripod with a heat ray) * MePhone6: I've been hit! This should do it, though! (Destroys Martain Tripod #7 with laser ray) Few of Martian Tripods beaming Meepleian Thunderchild's cannons with heat rays. Suddenly, the Martian Invaders jumps out of their tripods and enters inside of Meepleian Thunderchild. * Suitcase: EEEK! *holds a gun and shoots the Martian Invader* Leafy sees a Martian Tripod while the invader exited then Leafy ran at the Martian Tripod. * Apple: LEAFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! * Leafy: What does it look like? * Apple: A MARTIAN TRIPOD! * Leafy: *facepalm* Oh my god. * Suitcase: Um, Leafy? We got ourselves a situation here! * MePhone5C: (Inside Tripod) Damn you die! (destroys Martian Tripod #3 with a laser ray) * Martian Tripod #3: *Get shot in explosion* * Suitcase: Why won't this die already? Baby Bottle is trying to fight the tripods by throwing small balls. * Baby Bottle: I can't fi-fight these things! *cries* * Scissors: Well, if you can't fight, well take this! *pushes Baby Bottle into the ocean, and she dies. * M&M: That was wack, yo. Suddenly, someone enters Martian Tripod and activating, it was Ruby. * Suitcase: Yes, Ruby! How did you get into there? * Ruby: I jumped in! * Flower: Dang it. I told her not to jump. She jumped. Ruby turns the tripod toward the other tripod. * Ruby: Alright, y'all! Eat THIS! Ruby goes and destroys all of the Martian Tripods. Ruby gets off her own tripod. The objects cheer. * MePhone4: Well done Ruby! * Ruby: Thank you! Now if you excuse me, I need a change of skirt. (Walks to her room.) * Female System: Attention, we are now arriving in Mepolis. * Suitcase: Looks nice. The objects see the sight of Mepolis. * Snowball: Whoa... This place is like a futuristic! * MePhone4: We should be docking soon. Ruby comes out, this time wearing a green pleated skirt to replace her orange damaged one. * Ruby: WHAT THE?! What is this place?! * Four, X: Mepolis. * Donut: Wow look at the speedy train! * Cake: I've only heard of this place in the magazines, but THIS. This is cool. * Flower: So cool! This place is amazing! * MePhone4: And we docked nice! * Suitcase: Thanks for bringing us here, MePhone4! So exciting! A Martian Invader suddenly slinks out onto the dock. * Four: Now we go to the futuristic cities that I ever- * Ruby: (Screams in terror at sight of Martian Invader) * Suitcase: What is it? The Martian Invader grabs Suitcase by the leg and holds her upside down. * Suitcase: Eeeee! Balloon! Don't look! * Four: *Use arm to became gun-like blaster to shoots Martian Invader* The Martian Invader dodges/blocks all of the attacks. * Four: Do'h, I missed. * X''': Go back on the ship please. * '''Four: We are on the ship idiot. * X''': Oh. The Martian Invader still holds Suitcase upside down. * '''Suitcase: Damn it. Too bad I don't have hands to keep my skirt down. A robotic crane grabs Martian Invader and swinging and swinging faster and throws a distance of ocean. Suitcase lands on top of Balloon, her skirt covering Balloon's eyes. *'Balloon': Ah! I can't see! All I can see... Aren't those Suitcase's- *'Suitcase': Mmm? *looks at Balloon* Ah! Whoopsie-Daisy! *steps aside* *'X': *Jumps out of the Meepleian Thunderchild on the dock* Weee! *Hits on ground*, Ow. * Four: X, that was not safe. * X''': I'm okay. * '''Four: *Hovers into dock*, I thought that was not safe but okay. * Cake: You want us to jump off into the deck? * Ruby: Yeah... not doing that. * Female System: Activating Bridge. * Ruby: It has that? The bridge opened to dock. * Four: Now it has a bridge. * X''': Ow. * '''Announcer: This place look interesting. * MePhone4S: True. I think Firey has been here, so he has known everything. * X''': And do we bring snacks? * '''Cake: You ate them all already? * X: No. I did not ate them all. Category:Scenes Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) Category:Transcripts Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Jacknjellify's WoTW RP Category:EvanVizuett's Articles